Simba as a Cub
by Jonny2b
Summary: One of my favorite authors of this site. Aquaman52 wrote this great sci-fi comedy. He never finished it and its been over a year since he updated this or updated any of his stories and mysteriously left. I assume he disappeared for good. Therefore I am inspired to finish this epic story. I hope you like this version of it as the original. Other wise please enjoy.
1. Chapter 1 A odd Evening

**SIMBA AS A CUB**

* * *

**AN: Aquaman52 gave me the inspiration to finish this story. But this is more of my version of it even though these are his idea's. As he was the beter writer. However I will attempt to write this.**

* * *

Chapter 1** A odd Evening**

It was a month since the defeat of Scar and his Loyalist. The Pride lands were starting its full recovery with green grasses and tree's growing in the savannah and animals returning. Simba and Nala had decided to take a two week Vacation to Mt. Kilimanjaro leaving Sarabi and Sarafina in charge while they were away.

It was a nice cool 72 degrease as the sun was in the savannah. As the sunset was looking melodic this evening with all the animals preparing for there evening rituals. Everything was peaceful except for two lions that bickering on the way home.

"Crap…this freaking hurts….Damn this pain." The adult Golden lion with a full red main grumbled.

"Would you Shut up already! You've been like this on the entire way home with you're complaining." The Female cream collared lioness with teal eyes said to her husband.

"Well it not my fucking fault that you wanted us to spend our vacation climbing Mr. Kilimanjaro!" Simba Yelled back

"Oh yeah, your the mastermind that recommended that we go and I just said ok to the situation to make you happy." Nala retorted back.

"Oh bullshit Nala, I think I recall you saying how a romantic vacation on the Mountain would be the best getaway from the pride and of cores Timon and Pumba!"

"It was my King, however I wasn't the one who decided to go skiing and tripping on my ass all the way down!"

"Hardery har har Nal. First off it was my shoulder I tripped and skidded on." Can't you tell the difference."

"Oh I'm so sorry your majesty Nala rolled her eyes. Would you like me say it was a royal idiotic move of yours again?

"Hmm I don't know? Haven't you done this earlier today?

"Yes about the seventh time repeating myself." Nala stared at his eye's

"Well come on lets hear an eighth time My queen!"

"Oaky then. It was your royal idiotic move of yours." Satisfied?"

"Yup and now were walking around in circles."

"No were not!"

"Oh Yes we are!

"Hey were going home aren't we?"

"Yes for the past several hours!"

"Well if you didn't have to stop hunt for a snack we would have been home already"

"Oh shut up!"

"Why did I marry you?"

"Hmm I think because my brain got screwed up as a cub and love at first sight."

"Wow I never thought of it that way" Nala replied

Nala gives Simba a sucker punch in the stomach

"I'm ok!

"Good anything else?

"No I think you covered what wasn't hurting so far?"

"Can we continue on our way?

"Um… sure if you just shut up"

"Alright then if you'll follow me if you please?" Nala

It was already Dusk already. All the daytime animals were asleep and only the sounds of crickets were heard. All was quiet except for the grunting of Simba J. Lion. The two lions finally approached Rafiki's old Baobab tree.

"Hey Rafiki you got a moment? Simba asked

All was heard was Crickets.

"Oh come on Rafiki. All need is something to kill off this pain. Simba repeated.

"Simba I don't think Rafiki is there." Maybe he went to heal some animals or give births?

Simba of Corse wasn't listing to Nala and decided to climb the tree himself. Nala noticed him climb the tree.

"Simba what the hell are you doing?

"Don't worry Nal. This will only take a bit." Ill grabs something for the pain and be back down."

"Simba get down here. "you'll get even more hurt than you already are!

No Answer

"Simba I'm not coming up there to get you!"

"I need those pain killers just in case. I don't want the border negations with the eastern border pride to run well and I don't need to be grunting every five seconds or they'll be thinking I'm incompetent."

"Do you even know what the Pain Killer powdered remedy looks like?" Nala yelled up at him.

"Of course I know what they look like!" There Blue right?"

"I thought they were the green stuff?

"No Green is for colds and Coughs. I'm confident on that."

"Fine I'll come up there and help you."

"Um.. I don't think that's a good idea Nal."

"What affraid of female help?" I won't tell."

"No Nala please don't come up."

"It was too late Nala had climbed up the tree and squeezed in."

"Oh How Romantic and Closter phobic."

"I can see that. As Nala repositioned herself to face her husband.

"I warned you not to come up here."

"Let's just find the painkillers and get out of here," Nala grumbled. Don't stare at me while I do that."

"Oaky sweetlips as Simba spanked Nala. OUCH! Well search together. He-he"

So The two lions searched for the pain killer medicine.

"Found it! Nala said confidently.

"Ah Good Girl" What color is it?"

"Purple!" Nala grinned

"I should have Known. Now let me have some and lets….

"Simba Look Out!" Simba lost his footing and waked right into a waving branch that had various bowls and bags containing who knows what swayed and hit him on his back with all the medicinal prowess falling down. Nala cringed as that happened. While Simba shut his eyes. All the stuff on branch where still in its place.

"That was a close one" as Simba opened his eyes. You know, for a minute there I thought one of 'em was going to fall off and…. Just then a bowl of pink potion tederd and hit him on the head spilling all of this pink liquid all over his mane and face. And some of the stuff got into his mouth and nose.

"Never mind"

"Damn it broke into many pieces." Nala said

"Ow my head. What is this stuff?" As Simba was shaking it off.

"I don't know, Don't drink it!"

"Well Thank you Mr. Captain Obvious is there anything else you'd like to point out to me."

"Sorry for informing you!" Nala growled back. The she gave him the pain killer to rub on his shoulder.

After using the pain killer on his shoulder Simba's pain went away. The two lions climb out of the tree.

"Hey, I'm…I'm sorry I snapped at you back there," Simba said kindly. "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I just got kinda frustrated and…I shouldn't have said that. I'm sorry."

Nala looked at Simba's red eyes. That's ok my handsome king."

Simba then kissed Nala and where about to nuzzle when Nala broke the embrace and looked at him with her teal eyes.

"Aren't you forgetting something my love?

"What's that babe?"

"Well one you still have that pink ooz on your mane and two you promised me a Romanic date tonight which you supposed to do."

"So what would you like to do about that.'

"Well thare's a nice watering hole right over there." Nala pointed and gave a seductive look."

"I see. Simba got up and smiled his famous grin. I think I can show a good time. Simba seductively said. With twin secretive smiles on their face, the two lions made for the watering hole.

After they left for the watering hole what they didn't realize was that an enchantment of some sorts was happening to the old baobab tree. You see the tree had absorbed the pink liquid and all of sudden was starting to produce young leaves and fresh sap.

A piece of old wood that was broken from the tree had also absorbed the liquid and reverted back to a fresh peace of wood.

It was now close midnight if time where in existence in the Pridelands. Two Lions were playing in the old Water hole and of cores the night was getting more and more romantic for the two lions.

"So did I make up for the romantic evening sweetlips?" As Simba was rubbing Nala's neck in a sexual manor.

Nala thought for a moment as she shifted a bit closer to Simba's chest. "I'll let it slide this time," she muttered back as she weaved her forepaws into his mane and placed her muzzle right in front of his, putting her just close enough to lovingly slide her tongue across his nose. Simba smiled and returned the favor, continuing to purr as she played with his mane hair.

"So you think we should start heading back any time soon?" As he contused to cress her.

"We could and should but…..Naaaw!"

"Because I'm not finished with you!

Nala began to smile and continue to groom his mane. They cuddling got more intense as they were starting to have another round of sex with cuddling and love bites and caressing. Then as Nala counted to play with his mane and stopped.

"What? What is it?

"Nothing, it's just… I swear your mane was longer earlier." As she pulled his mane to what supposed to be its full length.

Simba looked down and saw his mane. I don't see anything wrong."

"I…. don't…. know," she replied, sounding just as confused as her mate. "I… just… can't help thinking it looks different somehow…" As she was now talking like Captain Kirk

Simba looked at his chest once more, but still didn't see anything out of the ordinary. "Maybe it's just the moon light," he suggested.

"Yeah….. you're probably right," Nala agreed before turning her green eyes up towards the auburn set beside her. Maybe I'm just tired

"Maybe we should head back?"

Maybe but as Nala was still in a seductive trance. We can still continue.

"I thought you were tired?"

"Actually it's strange I have all this new energy now.

"Alright let's continue. As they continued to make love each other.

"After making love for the fourth time in the night it was time to call it quits as now both were tired.

As they walked to the majestic monolithic rock that served as their home.

"You think anyone stayed up to wait for us?" Simba whispered.

"No If mom was sober or not her team should have finished hours ago."

Simba chuckled lightly. Anyways I wanted to thank you for such a romantic time.

Nala turned and nuzzled him back, giving him a quick lick under his chin for good measure. It was my pleasure sweetie. Nala winked. Then she pulled back.

"Okay, now I'm sure it's shorter," she said confidently.

"My mane?" rubbing a forepaw against the back of his neck self-consciously. "You really think so?"

"Yes. Or…ah, I don't know," Nala answered again like an unsure captain Kirk. I'm probably just tired. I mean, how could it be getting shorter?" "Right?

Simba smiled. Well if fall out tomorrow morning then you were right this whole evening.

"Oaky! But that's my usually line anyways. Nala smiled!

"Your right."

With that, the two made their way inside, stepping over and around the motionless bodies of their fellow pridemembers until they reached the unoccupied pedestal at the center reserved for the king and his mate. Nala reached it first and lied down on her stomach, only to have Simba lie down beside her a second later and pull her gently onto her side and into his warm embrace. Nala chuckled quietly, secretly relishing in her mate's affection, and wasted no time in rolling over to face him and tucking her head under his chin.

"Good night, Nala," Simba whispered as his paws settled around the center of her back. "I love you."

Nala yawned. "Good night, Simba," she replied in a voice already heavy with sleep. "I love you too."

As like that they went to sleep peacefully . Little did she know how quickly all that could change in just a single night.

* * *

**AN: ****Well this was his fist chapter in my version of it.**


	2. Chapter 2 WHO ARE YOU!

**AN: Now for another funny chapter.**

Chapter 2** WHO ARE YOU!**

A new beautiful day dawned on the Pridelands as all the animals were about to start the morning. It was a nice 74 degrees that morning. All was fine as a Baboon/mandrill Hybrid was in the savannah finishing up his work from the night before, of collecting fruits, herbs, and other various berry's that were going to made into medicines and side dishes for his breakfast.

Rafiki was only supposed to be away from his home for an hour last night but the beery's he founds made him want to stay the night and snack and stargaze all night.

Since he was the Pridelands only Doctor and Shaman his work was never done. So it was time to head back to the old Baobab tree that served as his home & laboratory. As he got back to his tree he noticed that it was different. Rafiki noticed a series of rough gouges in the gnarled bark. _Someone was here last night_ he thought. _A possible two lions by the looks of the scratches. Must have been Simba and Nala. He continued to think. Only those two would have been aggressive enough to break an entering. _

Rafiki decided to clean up what damages they made. The damage wasn't as bad as he'd feared, but the shattered remnants of one of his prized bowls lay in plain sight near the far corner. Then he noticed as he was cleaning that he was missing some contents from the bowel. _It must have been one of the powders he had ground up last week. Rafiki sighed again. It had taken him two entire days to make those powders._ He thought to himself.

Then he noticed part of the tree was different. Parts of it was young with fresh sap smell while the rest of it was its old self. Then he saw peace of young wood that was totally young with new spots and fresh sap in it. How is this possible. He said. Then it came to him.

"OH SHIT!" The monkey said.

It was that special potion he made when he was drunk on the barriers that simulated alcohol mixed with some airplane scotch. He had no memory how he made it. He just knew he made this stuff and tested it once before and saw its growing down affects on plants. He told himself that he would preserve it and study it later but it should never leave the tree.

But he placed this liquid where no one can get to it? Then he came to realization that it was the two lions Simba and Nala that made this happen.

Shit shit shit." Rafiki was saying as grabbed his magical stick and sprinted towards pride rock as he was afraid if this thing were to work on animals. Who knows what horrors may happen.

**Meanwhile back at pride rock. **

Nala awoke slowly, to take in the brand new day. She loved waking up as it felt so peaceful to her. On Some mornings Simba would still be asleep beside her, and she would be able to nestle herself back into his chest and drift back off to sleep in the warmth of his body.

However most of the time Simba was a early riser as he always usually was since cub hood. So it would be no surprise if it was already awake. She sighed. "Well he's doing his duty as much as his love for me.

Nala yawned and tried to stretch, but quickly discovered that her front legs were weighed down by something warm and fuzzy. She looked down to see this golden cub with a messy tuft on top of his head, with black-rimmed ears. _He must have fallen asleep during the night. Nala Thought to herself._

Nala smiled thinking this must be one of the other lionesses cubs that were not from her friends. They couldn't have been Mheetues kid because he just started dating. The Salters just beard twin girls so there out and the Kutslashers weren't expecting yet. Yes it must be one of the lioness boys but whom?

"This cub looks very familiar" she said as she gently moved him aside Nala decided to fully wake up and great the day as she usually did. She went out to the promontory to see if she can find Simba but couldn't see him at all. Nala sighed.

"Oh well I'm sure Ill seem later this evening. But was stuck in her mind was this cub. As she drew her mind back to reality she saw the little cub walking to promontory and watching the sunrise. She just couldn't connect a name to this kid. Whose was he and why does he look familiar.

After playing the name game in her head she heard the twangy voice of the cub start talking to her.

"You know, I've seen this sunrise a million times, and it still never gets old," he said

Nala nodded as she was trying to figure out who this cub was. _He had a kind yet cheeky voice._ _Could it be one of Alica's boys? No there older than this guy. This cub is at least 6 or 7 months old._

"Of course, I'll probably be bored out of my mind in ten minutes anyway." The cub continued as he interrupted her thought. "Guess some things never change, huh?" as he turned his head towards Nala and smiled.

"Yes?" Nala answered sheepishly _I'll bet its Jenna's cub. He's very well spoken. Naw she's a strict mother and would never allow him to leave. Besides he's too open. Nala continued to think. _

"You remember when you used to spend all morning trying to drag me out before we fell in love with each other and show me this? The cub asked. _Why is he talking to me and asking me questions?_ Nala thought.

"Say what now?"

"And then all of a sudden, I couldn't get enough of it. Now I feel like the sunrise is…it's different, y'know? I mean, before it just meant it was time to get up, but now it's how I know I'm home. its how I know I get to come outside and see the Pridelands, and all the herds and the grasses and the watering holes." The cub glanced up at Nala, and smiled again. "its how I know I get to come outside and see you."

_Wow I must be a very good queen or something. _Nala thought.

"But I gotta say, I think I like the sunset better," As he was now fully eye to eye with Nala. It's warm, it's calming, it's beautiful...and then, of course, there's the night life." He continued.

"Like last nights fun." Simba raised an eyebrow and looked at her seductively.

_"Okay why was this cub looking like me like that and talking like this?" _Nala was starting to get scared.

"Uh.. what?

"Oh, come on, don't tell me you forgot already," he laughed as he gave Nala a playful nudge in the shoulder. "I thought you were having fun?"

"Excuse me?" Nala getting more terrified of the words coming out of this cubs mouth.

"Really? Well he-he we can fix that right up . Simba said in a suggestive voice.

_"What is he doing…." Nala was now frantic _

"What's that Sweetlips? You want to have sex today?" He continued

"_Oh Snap he's soliciting sex. And no one calls me sweetlips but Simba."_

"Ah..NO!" Nala practically shouted. Nala was shocked and pissed that this cub wanted to make love to her and was horrified on his remarks. Who was he?

Simba went agape? What did I say?

"You know exactly what you said! Don't you know better than that?"

"What having sex is bad? Not to mention asking for it?

"_Yes!_"

"Since when?"

"Since…just forget it! Where's your mother?"

"If she's not asleep. Getting ready for the hunt this morning." Why?

"I'm going to inform her of what her son has been thinking about doing to the queen of Pride Rock."

The cub rolled his eyes. "Well, considering I'm _married_ to the queen of Pride Rock, I doubt she'll be very surprised about that."

Nala went into total shock. "Bull….!"

"Yes Nala were married remember. A a big, gigantic ceremony with both ours and Malka's pride in attendance. Your mom was totally plastered and collapsed from having too much of the human drinks. You were wearing your stunning Green N Chumvi got you for your 6th month birthday and Tojo had fun with his rectangle box with awkward humans" Does that ring a bell?"

"And you really expect me to believe that _you_ were my charming groom with the gold hart I gave you?"

"Well…yeah" 'Cause I kinda _was_."

"I can't believe you! What would possibly make you think we're married?"

"Oh for Pete sake." Grr. Nala this inst funny!" Ok I'm sorry! Will you stop playing with me!"

Nala was thinking. Ok that's I'll eat him or something.

Nala went eye to eye with cub Simba. "Ok let's get one thing straight here! Nala was now lowly growling. "YOU are a cub and I am a adult. I am not married to you, and you are not married to me. You are out of line, and by the end of this day, I am going to make sure that you know that." Got it!

"I think you said more then just one thing."

"You're going to get it Mister!"

"Um.. What do you mean by it?"

Now Nala was pissed beyond compare. Nala was about to Grab the cub by the nape and take him to his mother with the thoughts of killing him or eating him when Simba saw what was happing and scampered away.

"Whoa Nala what the hell are you doing?"

"Well, assuming I don't eat you first, I'm taking you straight to your mother, and I don't care if she's drunk like my mom either." "She's going to hear about this," she answered as she stalked toward him, the cub scooting away with his back legs all the while. Finally, she caught up to him and pinned him down with a forepaw to the chest. "And after that, I think the king might want to hear what you've said to his wife." With that, she bent down and grabbed the cub around the neck again, this time making sure to bite hard enough to keep his neck sore for weeks.

"Just wait till Simba gets home…" She said threw gritted teeth as his neck was in his mouth.

The cub coughed, stuttered, and then finally got one last sentence out. "Wha…_Nala!"_ he screamed at the top of his lungs. "_I am Simba!_"

After hearing him scream in that voice. She came to a dead stopped and opened her mouth and dropped him. _He's got to be lying. She thought in confusion._

"Nala what the hell is going on.''

"Your…. Simba? Nala spoke like captain Kirk

The cub rolled is eyes. No I'm Timon. Of cores I'm Simba. He spat back in sarcasm.

Nalas stomach shrunk as she was now in fear. How is this possible. He's 6 months old. Maybe I'm loosing it.

_Okay, just…just calm down for a minute,_ the beige lioness thought to herself as she sucked in a deep breath and let it out slowly. _He might still be lying. Maybe I should…test him or something. Yeah, that's a good idea. And in the meantime, stop panicking._

Nala was now dead on with eye to eye with the cub. Oaky then if your Simba. What is my favorite color hmm?

"You cant be serious!"

"Answer the question!" Nala stated to tap a paw.

"Sigh. "Red," However you used to like blue but that day Tama pushed you in the watering hole and almost droned you and then I saved you.

_Oaky then. _"What's your grandfather's name?"

"Ahadi. Married to Uru, father of Mufasa and Taka, also known as Scar. You want your side of the family too?" S….

_Damnit he's good_." NO!"_ She_ interrupted"What's my favorite type of human drink to accompany Impala?"

The Sparkling yellow liquid that comes from a red and sliver eagle can. It's the only bitter human drink you'll touch ever since your mom introduced the stuff to us. You said it has clean taste compared to the others. Though you prefer the sweet brownish sparkling stuff that wakes you up.

Nala faltered, and the cub cocked an eyebrow. "Are we done now?"

Damn Damn Damn he's good.

Nala wracked her brains, desperately trying to think of something that only Simba could ever possibly know. Something that he never would've told anyone, and that no one but her would have ever found out about. Something that they had only shared with each other.

She needed something special. She needed a secret. Then she thought of one and grinned.

"When we were cubs, you took me to some special place. There was this song you sang for me when it rained. What was the song?

"What?"

"The song you sang it to me every night before we saw your father die."

The cub glanced away, deep in thought. "Umm…yeah, it was. Nala oh Nala…

"Yeah…" Nala confirmed, her heart pounding.

"Nala oh Nala the most beautiful lioness in the world…"

"….I love you love you deeply. You're the only one for me. Oh, it is you." Nala finished in a single breath, stumbling back in shock. It was him. It was really him. This little, tiny cub was her husband.

Nala sat down hard, her eyes as big as mangoes and her forepaw clamped tightly over her open mouth. A dizzying wave shock and confusion flowed down her spine and back again, and her paws felt like they were filled with sand. Her head, too, for that matter. How was this possible? _Was_ this even possible?

"_Even mom when she's drunk doesn't hallucinate like this. But I'm not drunk._

The cub stood up. No, Simba stood up. But he couldn't be Simba…Simba was bigger than her. Simba had a mane. Simba was strong and muscular and heavy…

Wait, she had picked him up just a second ago. With nothing but her teeth. She had picked Simba up for a second, and he wasn't heavy at all. He was light. Light as a feather.

"Nala, what the hell is wrong with you?" Simba—asked, still annoyed. "Why are you acting like this? What happened to you? When…"

Suddenly, he trailed off, as if something had just occurred to him. "…did you get so tall?" he finished in a bewildered mumble as he gaped up at the bottom of Nala's chin, which hung several inches above his head even when he was standing up.

"Simba…""I-I don't really know how to tell you this, but…" Nala was stuttering.

"Oh, No's…" he whispered, frantically rubbing the back of his neck with his paw. "It did fall out…" As Simba felt around to where his Maine was supposed to be.

"Not exactly…" "Um.."

Simba looked up at Nala, and for a few seconds both lioness and cub stared at each other with equally wide eyes. Then, Simba practically flew off Pride Rock, taking off in the direction of the watering hole in a full sprint.

"Oh boy! Nala thought.

What if everyone else in the pride was a cub too? What if _she_ turned into a cub?

Just then the Mandrill/baboon Hybrid can up to pride rock interrupting her fears.

"Nala!" he shouted. "Oh, thank de gods…"

"Rafiki?" Nala replied. Now Rafiki was here. Rafiki never came to Pride Rock unless someone was sick or dead or passably giving birth.

Oh please let some one be knocked up.

In two bounds, Rafiki was right beside her, poking and prodding her and muttering to himself. "Ow! Hey, what are you…" she began to protest before Rafiki grabbed her by the jaw and forcefully turned her head to the side.

"Do you feel nauseous? Any headaches, back pain, loss of muscle tone? How's your memory?" he asked without ever giving her a chance to answer.

"_What is going on, Rafiki?_" Nala screamed. Half of her wanted to beat the living daylights out of him, and the other half wanted to cry. All she wanted was a peaceful, relaxing, _normal _morning. Was that so much to ask for? "First I can't remember who the cub next to me is, and then he starts hitting on me, and then I find out he's my freaking _husband_…and now you're acting like I've got the plague!" she continued. "What is going…"

"What did you say?" Rafiki interrupted, alarm creeping into his voice. "What happened to Simba?"

"Oh, Simba. Funny you should mention Simba. You see, I went to bed last night with a nice, handsome, loving lion next to me, and when I wake up this morning, he's a foot and half tall. I don't know what it means. I don't know what any of this means. All I know is that I'm confused, I'm scared, and I would really love for someone to explain exactly how it would be possible for an adult lion to turn into a small child overnight!"

"Hey!" Rafiki shouted, grabbing the back of her neck and stroking it in what was supposed to be a pacifying gesture. So far, it wasn't working. "Where is Simba?" he asked loudly and slowly.

"Well you see he's…"

At that exact moment, an ear-piercing scream ripped through the picturesque image around her. If it had been a normal day, Nala's first guess would've been that a young lioness had just found a giant hairy tarantula crawling up her leg, but today she knew that there was only one mouth it could've come from. Both she and Rafiki turned around towards the noise. It was coming from the watering hole.

With a heavy sigh, Rafiki turned back around and eyed Nala, a look of silent resignation crumpling his face into a scowl. "Go get Simba," he muttered. "We need to talk."


	3. Chapter 3 Time to explain!

**Wow he wrote a lot. After Chapter 5 is where its all my orgianl ideas to finish.**

* * *

Chapter 3 **Time to explain!**

Rafiki was pinching himself over and over again thinking this must be a dream but it wasn't. Nala was repeating herself as he did that.

"I don't know, Nala," he grunted. As he was thinking how stupid he was to get mix alcohol from the airplane with natural berries and making that ridicules potion.

"Okay Ok, see, here's the part I don't understand," Nala was pacing in anger as she froze face to face with the hybrid monkey. "This was your doing right?"

"Yes but..."

"Then you know what you did I assume!"

"Well…No I don't" he said with his teeth gritted.

"WHAT!" As Nala's jaw dropped in shock

"Oaky I was drunk! I have no idea what is in the stuff."

"Your kidding?"

"Yup this is no joke otherwise you'd see me laughing and poking."

"But you always do that." Nala rolled her eyes.

"Well if you two 'adn't broken to my home none of this would have begun in d first place.

Nala got so angry that she started to chase the hybrid monkey and finally caught him and was about to eat him while he was about to hit her back when a tiny voice was heard.

"Oh come on guys that's enough." Both lion and monkey stopped what they were doing and blinked. Simba said as he was in the corner of some brush grass listening on the whole thing but kept starring at his tiny paws from time to time.

"Rafiki… you said that potion did this to me, right?"

"I t'ink so," Rafiki sighed, glad to finally hear a question he could answer in the affirmative. "At least, your symptoms seem to match."

"It would have been better if just plane told me. Nala muttered. "Warning: side effects may include headache, nausea, lower back pain, and turning into a child.

"Nala shut up!" Simba yelled. Nala huffed and sat down embittered.

"So what's gonna happen to me?" he asked in a small voice. "Am I gonna start forgetting things? Like, will I not remember anything that happened after whatever age I am now?" Simba continued.

Rafiki shrugged. "If you 'aven't forgotten anyt'ing yet, you probably won't start now," he replied. "It wouldn't make sense for de process to split itself up like that."

"And so would that go for how my mind works too?"

"You mean, will you go back to being a cocky little brat?"

"I wouldn't have used those exact words, but yeah, more or less that."

"No, you probably won't do that either."

"And…how long am I gonna stay like this?"

"I don't know. None of de plants I tested it on showed any rapid regeneration of size or maturity. Dey all grew back at a normal rate." The Mandrill/Hybrid explained.

"Dam you mean to tell me that that I going to….. Simba gulped with this realization as his mid scrambled with horrors. I'm going to..to. grow up again?"

The monkey nodded yes in a grim way. Simba then went all sick inside his stomach as he was boggled by the news and felt absolutely horrible. Like he just got off a big rollercoaster. Nala even turned pale.

"How ever it is possible I can find some remnants of the potion left to find an antidote.

Immediately, the shaman had the royal family's full attention. "You can?" Simba and Nala both shouted at the same time as they leapt to their feet.

"I said Maybe damnit.. that's not a yes or a no that's a Maybe!" the Mandrill said as he was angry. "Give me some time."

"Fine. How much time?" Simba asked

Oh, good. Now they wanted specifics again. What part of "I was drunk, you were stupid, and I don't know what the hell this stuff is" wasn't clear before? "Er…" Rafiki mumbled, trying to buy time. A few more incomprehensible murmurs slipped out of the side of his mouth, and finally he sighed dejectedly. "…three days?" he finished with a cringe.

"Three days!" Simba yelled. "Three da…no. Three days isn't gonna work. You know why! Its because I have a Kingdome to run, Scars people to look out for, and a border agreement to conduct!" I can't do that looking like this!" Simba said sternly look at Rafiki."

Rafiki was now scared of Simba even though he was now a cub.

"And dat's wit'out eating," he added, because apparently his brain had decided he hadn't dug his own grave quite deep enough yet. "Or sleeping."

Simba was now red in the face. He was about to yell even more but he felt it wasn't the mature thing to do so he just sighed and looked down at the ground.

"Alright Alright fine!" Simba looked back up. "We can make this work somehow right?"

"Yes we can sweetie!" Nala smiled

"Rafiki?" he continued.

"Uh…well, I suppose we could call it dat…"

"Rafiki…"

"Well, you can't expect me to be here all de time…"

"Rafiki, do you know what taxidermy is? I hear it's all the rage in some prides."

The shaman blanched. "Yes, we are most definitely all in dis together," he agreed without hesitating.

"Good man," Simba said as he rolled back onto his feet. "Okay, so…who do we deal with first?"

"What do you mean honey?"

"Well someone's got to know right?" I mean others should know besides us three?"

"Hey, what 'appened to 'we're all in dis together?''

"Oh, come on, Rafiki," Nala butted in before Simba had a chance to reply. "That wasn't what he meant."

"Yes, it was…" Simba mumbled. No one heard him.

"Den what _did_ he mean?"

He meant you'd help us and not be so difficult with this situation!"

"The Situations difficult?"

"Yes it is and your not helping!"

"No it isn't"

"Yes it is!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

As the annoying continued. Simba got annoyed. "Guys!"

Just then another two lioness showed up and interrupted the three?" One who was Sandy brown and one eye that is.

"Hey, is Simba in here?" Sarabi started to say before she noticed the spectacle before her. Nala and Rafiki were practically nose-to-nose, each of them red in the face and nearly hoarse from screaming at each other. A pudgy yellow cub sat between them, his teeth clenched and his forepaw clamped firmly against the side of his head.

"Okay every one SHUT the hell up. Now where's Simba!" Sarabi demanded.

Just then she took a better look at the cub with her one eye. Sim…ba?

"Yes mother I'm right here just give me a second to consider out who I'm going to…" "I guess I figured that out.

"Hi mom!" Simba grinned.

"Uh yes" Can someone tell me what happened?" Sarabi said without moving her one eyelid.

"Rafiki?" said Nala.

"Simba?" said Rafiki.

"Don't look at me I'm just the victim. Its him who is responciable for this mess!"

"So you're really…you're really, um…" Sarabi began again.

"A cub again?" Yes that is true and this no dream."

"Do I want to know what happened?

"I don't want to think about that story. You're taking this awfully well."

"Well since me son and his wife disappear and then come back with some rodent and stupid pig as friends. Anything is possible isn't it?"

"Yes!...Would you like to get some more oxygen or Throw up?"

"Would You excuse me."

"Sure!" and with that Sarabi comely walks around the den and barfed"

"Whelp, Mom has taken that kind of well anyone else" Simba put his paws together."

"My mom would probably recognize you like that," Nala suggested.

"Okay, yeah, that makes sense," he agreed with a nod. "You know where she is right now?"

Nala didn't answer. "Nala?" he asked again. "Do you know where your mom is?"

"Mm-hmm," she replied with a strange, tight-lipped expression.

"Okay, where is she?"

Once again, Nala was silent. He could almost see the outline of her teeth pressed against her jowls.

"She's right behind me, isn't she?"

"Mm-hmm."

Simba turned around slowly. Sarafina was holding a bottle of Bud select in her paw then looks at it.

"I'm not even half drunk yet.'' The cream colored lioness with green eyes not focused said.

"What is this stuff. There's no one pink here." Sarafina looked at the bottle and then threw it at the ground."

"Hello Sarafiana!" Simba said.

"Mom why are you drinking this early?"

"I was just getting a pick me up.' Its not even mid day."

"Mom are you ok?"

"What is this place?"

"Mom its ok Simba's a cub right now!"

"Got it sweetie" Go Simba!

"Not now mom!"

"Sure thing." He-he as Sarafiana walked off

"Your turn, Rafiki," Simba said with a smile that bordered on demented. "Who's next?"

Rafiki didn't even have a chance to answer. "Hey, Simba, your ma's puking up a storm out here," Timon shouted from his perch atop the bristly neck of his lifelong pal and partner in crime, Pumbaa. "Must be some kinda bug going around…ha! Geddit! A _bug_! 'Cause she's…_Simba?_"

"Oh no!" Simba Face palmed

"Aw, look, he's tiny again!" Pumbaa said gleefully. "Boy, this'll be fun! Just like old times!

"Pumbaa, you're missing the point!" Timon yelled back. "He's not _supposed_ to be tiny again! It's the first rule of life!"

"I thought that was to treat others as you would like to be tre…"

"Okay, guys, can we focus? Please?" Simba asked in a pleading, almost desperate voice.

"Gah! Back! Back, you…imposter! Don't come any closer!" Timon squealed as he stumbled off Pumbaa's back. He kept scooting backwards as soon as he hit the ground, holding out his hands and forming a cross with his forefingers. "I'm warning ya!"

"Timon!"

"Back, I say!"

An anguished growl cut through the air, and an instant later Timon was flat on his back, his arms pinned under Simba's surprisingly strong paws. "Will you just listen for one second!" he hissed. "I don't know what happened to me, what caused it, or how I'm supposed to fix it, but I do know that you've already told me you'd stick by me no matter what. I've lived with you, I've slept beside you, and I've fought beside you, and right now all I need from me is just…just trust me. Please."

"Hey…" Timon said as he pulled himself up and put a tentative hand on his friend's shoulder. "Aw, jeez, I didn't mean any of that, I just…y'know, it's kind of a shock to the system, is all."

"Join the club," Simba replied in a throaty voice, but a tiny pinprick of a grin appeared as Timon's arm draped further around him.

"Hey, c'mon," the meerkat continued in a more upbeat tone. "You grow up once, you done it a thousand times, huh? It's no big deal. And whatever happens, we're pals, right? We've gone through worse."

"We have?" Simba and Pumbaa shot back in unison.

"Well, yeah, there was, uh…well, I guess you could count the…" The meerkat's brow bent into a V shape. "Didn't I ever tell you not to nitpick?"

Finally, a full smile was dredged up from the depths of Simba's misery. "Well, at least you two are acting normal enough," he commented a bit dryly. "Thanks, guys."

"Any time, buddy," Pumbaa replied enthusiastically, trotting forward to nose the golden cub back onto his feet. "We're all ready to help. Right, everyone?"

Nala answered first again. "Right," she said, giving her best attempt at a comforting smile while still rubbing her forehead.

"Right," Rafiki added soon after, doing an excellent job of keeping the fear out of his voice, he thought.

"Right," Sarabi coughed as she reentered the den.'

"Oh yes sure thing Simba honey." Have a beer! Sarafina said as she found another one ad was handing it to Simba.

"Okay, then," Simba concluded, turning his attention back to his significantly wobbly mother. "You all right, Mom?"

"Oh, yeah, I'm…I'm fine, honey. Just perfect. Were you going to ask me something?"

"Actually, I thought _you_ were gonna tell me something…I mean, before you went out and started-"

"Yeah, let's never mention that again, okay, sweetheart?"

"Deal. So what was it?"

"Oh yes um… it was about, um…" "I…don't think you really want to know…"

"Mom, I woke up this morning as a six month old cub. I've been introducing myself to half the family and friends for the past half hour. What can possibaly shock me now?"

"He-he the eastern pride is here waiting. They have been for partially an hour."

Everyone went silent

"So, they're here now?"

"Well, no, not at Pride Rock yet…they were waiting by the watering hole last time I saw…"

"Good, that gives us time. Nala, I'm gonna need your help."

"Uh…okay," Nala answered after a brief surprised pause.

"Good you see that cliff over there?"

"You mean the promontory?"

"Yeah, that. Now what I want you to do is I want you to pick me up, I want you to take me out there, and I want you to throw me off. Can you do that?"

"WHY?"

"No, really, it'll be easy. Here, I'll even walk out with you."

And he would have, except it was at that moment that Simba's luck finally took one last turn for the worse. Because it was at that moment that Simba heard them approaching, heard a crisp, powerful voice swish through the air and rebound off the wall of stone behind him: "Hello? Anybody up here?"

"Oh, _shit_," he whispered, just before a heavyset lion with a stocky, angular muzzle and a sandy brown pelt and mane came into view just beyond Pride Rock. Accompanied by another slightly smaller lion with similarly colored fur, he was making his way somewhat hesitantly towards the platform where Simba occasionally addressed his pride, and where he had been planning on meeting this very lion. Simba not knowing what to do.

"He's coming!" he hissed as he scrambled back into the shadows of the den.

"Who's coming?" Pumbaa asked.

"The eastern pride there here.

Nala's brow crinkled. "Wait, _they_? What d'you mean, th…"

"Oh, there you are," the brown-maned lion interrupted as he poked his head around the corner. Acting almost on instinct, Simba dove out of sight behind Nala's back, leaving her to deal with the Pridelanders' new guests.

"Is that how you treat all your visitors?" he continued as Simba cowered under Nala's tail. "Bake 'em by the water until they're ready to burst into flame?"

"Oh, um…I'm sorry about that, I…"

The lion grinned, and shook his head. "Ah, I'm just kidding," he laughed. "I've been through worse."

Nala laughed too, and put on a big smile just for the hell of it. "Help me," she murmured out of the corner of her mouth.

"Doing great," came Simba's muffled reply.

"I don't believe any of us have met before," the lion said

"Let's see…are you Simba's mother?

"Yes I am."

Yeah, you have his eye." Then he looks at Sarafina who was drinking.

"And you are…"

"Sarafina from the sunfire pride hot stuff." Care to have a beer with me?"

"Um no thank you I don't know what that is.

"Oaky you loose Hiccup

And I suppose you two must be Timon and Pumbaa…I heard Simba had a couple little friends hanging around with him."

"That's us," Pumbaa answered while Timon eyed the massive lion somewhat indignantly. "Little friends…" he muttered before turning away with a harrumph, his arms crossed in defiance.

Finally, the lion turned back to Nala. "And you're Nala, right?" he asked, continuing once he saw her nod curtly. "Yeah, I figured. Simba talked about you a little bit…said you were the prettiest lioness he'd ever seen." The lion's eyes swept from Nala's brow all the way to her paws. "And quite frankly, I can't say I disagree with him," he commented with a somewhat sultry smirk.

"Well yes..Nala grimaced.

"As for us, my name's Contra and this is my son San. He's gonna take my place one of these days, so I figured I'd bring him along and show him the ropes a bit." Who looked like a younger version of Contra. Who was spaced out a bit.

"SAN! "Oh, yeah, um…hi, everyone," he said

"You'll have to forgive him. He's a little brain-dead every now and then," Contra said Oh well.

Nala widened her grin a bit. The knot in her stomach was beginning to unwind a little bit. He might be a little blunt and his son might be a bit socially inept, but Contra seemed nice to her.

"So, getting back to the point, is Simba around?" "He's usually pretty punctual, isn't he?"

"Oh, um, he's right…" she said without thinking. She started thinking pretty soon after that, though, right around when she felt a set of miniscule but painfully sharp claws dig into her backside. She bit down hard on her tongue, but not before a tiny yelp slipped out from the back of her throat. She disarmed contra's questioning look with another grin, and tried to resist the urge to scream.

"He's…" she began without any clue as to where she'd finish. But just in time, she heard an almost silent cough waft back from somewhere behind her. And whether he'd meant to do it or he had just strained a little too hard in scraping half the fur off her back, Simba had just given Nala an idea.

"He's sick," she said, a hint of pride at her quick thinking sneaking into her voice. "He came down with something terrible last night. Could hardly even talk this morning."

"Oh that's too bad." Contra said

"Oh, yeah. Horrible. He's puking all over the place." This time, she only got a swat for her troubles. _Oh, shut up back there,_ she grumbled to herself. _I'm doing the best I can._

"Really" You would think he would remember why I'm here." contra raised an eyebrow.

"Yes well I think he knows you're here."

"Oh, I think he already knows." When met with yet another quizzical stare, she clenched her toes and ignored the groan near her hind legs. "I mean, he had a pretty good view from the cave where he's sleeping," she added, thinking back to the spacious cavern on the north side of Pride Rock where Rafiki usually cared for any wounded members of the pride. "He probably saw you coming from miles away."

"Really? Maybe I should go see him. We could probably just talk in there…"

"Uh, no, I don't think that would work," Nala replied quickly, and this time the nervousness in her voice was far too apparent. "Because, um…" But her mind was blank. For the first time in her life, Nala wished with all her heart that she had never been born.

"'E's very contagious," he sounded, sounding for all the world like the most excellent medical mind in the land and not like he had just been thinking that blue flowers would look very nice over his grave. "It's a bad case…one of de worst I've ever seen. You don't want to be anyone near him, believe me." Rafiki said to save the day

Nala nodded along with Rafiki, silently praising the day he was born the whole time. "Yeah, he probably won't be out of the sick cave for days," she added, taking in Rafiki's confirmation of her statement at the very edge of her vision. "Shame, isn't it?"

"Well it took us a very long time to come here so we shall wait till he is felling healthy.

Nala's jaw fell open, as did those of many of the other current inhabitants of the den. They wanted to stay? They couldn't possibly keep the truth from them for so long if they were looking over their shoulders every waking minute!

"Of course you can," Nala said with natural goodwill, flashing a "let me handle this" look to her increasingly panicked-looking compatriots. "There are plenty of nice caves on the south side of Pride Rock…I'm sure we can set you up with something. I'll have someone show you around the Pridelands tomorrow."

"Sounds good to me," he finally said after a brief pause and another nudge into his son's shoulder, who was much less proficient at hiding his lack of enthusiasm for the next day's activity than his father was. "Should we go look around over there now?"

"Yeah, that'd be great," Nala answered, intuitively knowing that her noiseless sigh of relief was being matched by the cub crouched behind her.

All be glad to show you. Sarabi said.

As soon as they were about to leave Contra noticed the cub.

"Don't you idiot."

"Who's this little guy?"

"Oh, we found him out in the grasslands a few weeks ago," she said. "He's mute."

"Is he now?

"Oh, yeah, doesn't say a word. We're not even he knows who we are," Nala continued with a nervous laugh. "But we love him anyway!" Simba's eyes were beginning to bulge out of their sockets at this point for various reasons, not all of them having to do with the immense pressure of Nala's paw on his breastbone.

"Uh-huh…so you've had him how long again?"

"Just a…few weeks. He's really quite friendly once you get to know him."

"Is that why he looks like he wants to kill us all?"

"Oh, um…well, he doesn't really like strangers. You should've seen him when we found him. Ha ha!"

"Oh, wow…um…" "Sorry about that, little guy. I'll…try not to be so scary next time." Contra said as he bent over to talk to the cub.

The longest awkward pause of the day overtook the den after Contra's remark, and in the end it was he who decided to bring it to a close. "Well, we're gonna go ahead and head out to that cave you were talking about," he said. "I think I need to lie down for a little while…you guys run a pretty strange pride over here."

Nala shrugged and tried to smile, but the muscles in her jaw had finally checked out for the day. With Nala's half-grimace, half-deranged grin encouraging their departure, Contra's and San were only too happy to escape.

After the coast was clear she turned to Simba.

"Look" I'm sooo sorry ok!"

I…I don't know, I just panicked, and you weren't talking so I thought I was supposed to say something and…"

"Yes I'm a mute!" "Or am I still the Wild Child?"

"Look, I'm sorry, okay?" she shouted back. "What the hell was I supposed to tell them? 'Oh, him? Oh, that's just Simba. He's feeling a little child-like today. I'm sure you won't mind!'"

"No, I…I don't know either, Nala," he replied, and finally he looked just like Nala felt: broken. "I shouldn't be mad at you. It's not your fault, none of this is…I mean, you told me not to go up in the tree, and now look where we are. This whole thing's blown up into such a giant mess, and I don't have a damn clue what we're gonna do now."

"I'm sorry, Nal," he mumbled. "You didn't do anything wrong."

"Oh, I forgive you, you sappy little bastard," she chuckled. "Don't worry about it."

So I'm a sappy little basted?

"Nah, not really. Got your attention, though, didn't it?"

I don't have to be deaf and dumb all the time, do I? Just around Contra and San right?

"Sure. Unless you're bad."

"You would do that?"

"I reserve the right to."

"Oh, come on!"

"Hey, respect your elders!"

Alright I forgive you!

It felt good to bicker like this, like today was just an everyday day where they could goof off and ignore their higher callings in favor of various other activities that might or might not be mentioned in the company of their mothers later. And deep down, Nala knew as well as Simba that this feeling could only last so long before reality came knocking and they'd be forced to sink deeper and deeper into the web of lies they were spinning around the whole pride. But just for now, just for this moment, they were free, and to the pair of inversely sized lions walking out of the den and into the sunlight, that was worth more than a hundred days of normality.

No one knew what lied ahead.


	4. Chapter 4 I am sick?

**"Chapter 4 I am sick?"**

"This will not work!"

"Enough already you said this like the 10th time!"

"Make that the 11th time."

"All right. Yes, Nala, of course it'll work. I have complete faith in your ability to lead this pride in my stead."

"My the heavens have mercy on us all."

"Your right we are screwed. But its ok! Simba grinned.

"I am honored DumbKoff"

"Sorry bad joke."

"Can we maybe hold up on all the joking until after we've made it through the first day?" she growled. "Just temporarily, please?"

Simba flashed his trademark grin up at his mate, his smirk a bit tinier than Nala was used to but no less annoying now. "But tomorrow's fair game, right?" he asked.

"DEAL!" Lets see know….I think Ill Reassign teams to keep things on the down low.

"Sounds good. Sooo what can I do?"

"_You_ can stay here, keep out of sight, and keep out of trouble."

"What…WHY?

"Simba what is the first rule of hunting?"

"I don't know keep your eyes peeled for prey?"

"That's third. What's the first one?"

"No smoking? And pick out a plate."

"Wrong!"

"Call the general to make sure all is clear?"

"The first rule of hunting is that if you can see the prey, the prey can see you," Nala finally revealed through gritted teeth. "So if you can see the rest of the pride, they can see you, and they can start asking questions about you. And that is not something we want right now."

"So where shall I be?"

_Somewhers in a galaxy far far away, _Nala said to herself. "In the sick birthing cave," she said to Simba. "No one'll go in there except Rafiki, if he comes around."

"SOOO what if some decideds to come in?"

"Then I suppose you'll just have to improvise."

"I hope Timon dosnt show up." Simba grimaced.

"Eh Screw him" Ill be back to check up on you." Just don't leave this cave."

"Hey, Nal?" Simba called out as she began to turn away. The two starred at each others eyes and they were still in love with each other even though he was a cub.

"Yeah?" she said, putting on a smile for his sake but finding it too difficult of a charade to keep up once she saw the look on his face.

"I just…wanted to say thanks for not running off on me," he said. "I know a lot of lionesses wouldn't have stuck around if something like this happened...and I know I haven't really been a lot of fun to be around today. So it means a lot to me that I know you've got my back." "And I really am sorry about screwing around a minute ago."

The two were in true bliss as they were about to kiss and make out when San from behind came up and interrupted the moment.

"I-I'm really, really sorry, Miss Highness…Y-Your Majesty, San interupted.

"Morning," she replied, not catching herself quite quickly enough to avoid displaying her exasperation for a moment or two. "Sleep well?"

"Uh, yeah! Great! I slept great! How about y…er, that is, if, uh…" San was stuttering.

"Fine," she interrupted, more for her sake than his. Well, she might as well be honest with herself about it. "Is your father awake?"

"Uh, no, he's still, um…out cold, heh heh…"

It was like talking to a mosquito, she thought. One with a maddening case of diplomatic immunity. "Okay," she said in a carefully measured tone of civility. "Well, can you go wake him up and tell him I'd like to speak with him?"

"Uh, he doesn't really like it when I wake him up early…"

"San, please go wake your father up."

"I can give him a message later…"

"_Now_!"

The teen lion left the cave and came right back in. Too quick to wake anyone.

"He said he be out in a minuet" San lied.

"Really?" Nala sarcastically said.

"Oh, yeah…he's just getting up now, I bet," "So what are you gonna talk to him about? I mean, if you don't mind me ask-"

"About your tour of the kingdom."

"Are you cancelling it?"

"About getting it started. Soon."

"Oh….So your going with us?

"Not today, I'm afraid," Nala replied without any hesitation. "I've got a few other things to do around here."

"So you're not coming with us?"

"No San, I already told you.!"

After about 5 seconds of getting it threw his thick head. Sooo….Whos giving us the tour?"

"Good question," Nala replied. Actually, it _was_ a good question; she hadn't really thought about who she hated enough to take out of the hunting party for something like this. "How does this sound: I'll go find someone to show you two around, while you go and see if you can't hurry your father along. Mm-kay?"

"Yes?"

"Oh Earth to Saaaaan." Did you hear what I had to say?"

"Uh…yeah, yeah, I got it, I what?"

Nala grinned, then let out an abnormally high-pitched giggle. "Aww, that's okay, sweetie..." she murmured, the words feeling slimy just leaving her mouth. She was beginning to remember why she and Simba had enjoyed messing with Zazu so much when they were cubs. "Was there something…_distracting_ you?"

"I don't think so."

"You sure?" Nala whispered, cocking her head to one side. And winked.

"Yes"

"Good," she said cheerfully, pulling back away from him with a silent sigh of relief. "Then why don't you turn your adorable little behind around, walk back inside that cave, and tell your father to wake up and come out here before I drag you both out by the tails. How's that sound?"

"Yes yes. Sure thing."

"Oh, and San?"

"Yeah?"

"This time, you might want to ask him a bit louder. I don't think he heard you last time."

"…huh?"

"You're not very good at this subtlety thing, are you, San?"

"My dad says that a lot."

"Amazing he is smart."

"Thanks."

"I mean your Dad."

"Oh."

"Mm-hmm."

"I better get him shall I?"

"Yes Please."

With that. Nala didn't know who to use a scapegoat tour guide." Perhaps one of Tojo's birds. But who? Who was the smartest and most knowledgeable of the land. Who could talk for hours about the policies of everything in this pride? The only one smart enough to that would be Captain Bluey.

Yes Captain Bluey was there most loyal subject and majordomo of the pride. He can be a good distraction. Any minuet he will be flying up here with something to report about. Yes. I just need to lay down. And before you knew it Mr. Bluey flew in.

"Good _mor_ning, Nala." Bluey cheerfully said. How are you?" I heard about Daddy Simba. I hope he gets better." "Now on with business at hand."

"Good Morning Mr. Bluey. Can I ask you something?"

"Oh yes certainly anything."

"Okay. Can you go find…Lia?" Nala asked, going with the first name that popped into her head. "Yeah, can you go find Lia and bring her back here? There's something I need her to help me with."

"Definitely." Bluey nodded. Then he came to realization. "You want her to give the tour instead of me?"

Dannit my drunk mother had to blab to him. Kill me know she thought as was starting to gripe.

"Nala? Are you all right, Your Highness?"

"Yeah, I'm…I'm fine," Nala finally said, wanting very badly to just go back to bed and sleep for another day or two. Maybe she was getting sick just like Simba was supposed to be. At least she'd have an excuse for it if she did, though that silver lining didn't seem as bright as it should have. "And yeah, that's what it is. Can you go get Lia, please?"

"How about I give the tour?" Bluey asked giving a one puppy eyed look.

"NO!"

"Oh come on I can do it."

_Don't kill anything you're not going to eat,_ Nala told herself, repeating the maxim her mother had made sure was imprinted upon her brain from an early age. _Not even if they really, really freaking deserve it._

_"Bluey, _ I really just need you to go find Lia…" she tried to say with something resembling composure.

"Alrighty, Ill get right on it. Bluey said.

Nala left Bluey and decided to find Lia herself.

Nala's expedition was cut blissfully short when she found Lia still asleep in the den. Despite being a bit on the spacey side occasionally, Lia was just about the sweetest lioness Nala had ever met, and the only reason she was still single was because her greatest desire was to find a lifelong mate, rather than settle for a one-night stand every now and then. She was a month or two younger than Nala, and she had come into the pride four months earlier, after leaving her previous pride in search of new experiences. Ever since then, the two of them had been fast and close friends.

True to Nala's expectations, Lia was more than willing to lend Nala a paw for the day. "Yeah, sure, I can do that," she answered once Nala had woken her up and gone over the gist of the favor she needed. "When do you want 'em back?"

"I don't know, just…however long you can keep them out there," Nala replied.

Lia raised her eyebrows for a moment, but didn't ask questions. That was another one of her good qualities that Nala was finding immensely relieving right now. "Okay," she said. "I can probably push it till sunset. Would that work?"

"That'd be perfect," Nala sighed. Now that the load on her chest was starting to lift off a bit, she found that her fatigue was returning in force. "Thanks so much, Lia."

No problem Nala. Hugs.

"Yes thank you you're a real friend. They hugged each other.

Then the hug was over. "Why don't you go see Rafiki? He was poking around here this morning for something or other…actually, I think he was looking for you."

"Think I will go see him," Nala said. "I'm sure it's just a cold or something."

"Hopefully, it's not whatever Simba has," Lia commented with a wry smirk. "Can you imagine what he's going through right now?"

"No," Nala said, glancing back at the den for a moment. "But for the gods' sake, I hope I don't have to."

_Or there's no way we're swimming back down the creek we're up._


	5. New Friends?

**Here were at the chapter that Aquman52 left off. After this is completely up t me.**

**Chapter 5. New friends?**

_Bored. I am bored. Bored bored bored bored. I _am_ bored. Bored am I. Am I bored?_

_Yes. I am bored. I am bored out of my freaking mind._

For the hundred-thousandth time, Simba shifted his head enough to look outside.

All he could stare at was the ceiling and floor of the cave because he couldn't go outside. Nala had told him so. But he couldn't do anything in here either. But that was just it. He really wanted to do something but nothing? This was ridicules. Even sharing nothing with Nala or Timon and Pumba was good.

AHHHHHH….…_screw it. Het thought. Im leaving her._

Simba got to his feet slowly, but surely. After stretching a bit and shaking the grit off his underbelly, he started padding forward, until he was right at the edge of the rim of sunlight that created an imaginary boundary between "stay here" and "don't go out there, where someone might see you". _Let's be honest with ourselves here, _he told himself. _The place is deserted. Nala is doing my job. Timon and Pumba are doing there thing, general Tojo and his wife are training for Scar attacks and Conta and San are taking a tour which I am sure they wouldn't want to do anyways. There's no reason for me to stay cooped up in here._

He leaned forward, and his nose flashed in the sun. _If I'm careful, _he added as an afterthought. _I'll be careful_.

He stared cross-eyed at his nose for a little longer, then backed up again. Why did he feel guilty about leaving? He didn't use to. As a cub, he almost never did. And he was one now. Kind of.

Only because he respected Nala. But the outside was just beautiful. He had to leave. So whos to blame that he was a cub. No one will know right?

He'd be careful, and he'd hide if anyone or anything got too close. And he'd come back in fifteen minutes. Just a quick walk out in the grasslands, and then right back inside. Yeah. That would be perfect.

Simba left for the edge of the cave and looked out. Well no harm here lets leave for 15 minuets.

He padded out silently into the grasslands and took a leisurely stroll around the perimeter of Pride Rock, never speaking a word aloud and jumping into the foliage every time he even thought he heard something. He tried to focus on enjoying his fleeting visit with the world at large like he usually would, but the more he walked, the harder it was to ignore how high the peak of the grassline craned above his head, how the pebbles he used to not even notice was big enough to stub a toe on now. The past day or so had been full of moments like this, where for just a second or two he forgot what had happened to him. Forgot that he was officially fun-sized now. And it sucked.

Well, it did. There wasn't really any other way to say it. He'd even thought it when he was supposed to be this size, when it was part of nature's design. Being small sucked, as everyone wanted to grow up and be bigger not smaller.

So about after 10 minuets exploring he decided to make his way back to pride rock sick/birthing cave. All seemed well as he was about to go back in until…..

"Hey! What're you doing up here, little guy?" Was heard from behind him.

"Im screwed. Simba thought.

Simba thought maybe if I played the dumb innocent look and think she was Nala that caught me that all my troubles would go away. As he did turn towards he she looked similar to Nala face wise. He was trying to think of her name.

"You looking for your momma, little guy?" she said before he got a chance to think much beyond that. "She's probably still out on the hunt…can you tell me her name, sweetie?" She continued.

Simba prevented himself from laughing at this remark. Boy if she knew who he really was.

"Aw…little bit shy today, sweetie?" The Lioness continued like a caring mother.

Simba blinked. He hadn't ever answered her, had he? Well, disaster averted there, he supposed.

"Come on," the lioness continued, starting to pad towards him again. "Let's get you back to the nursery."

Before He knew it the Lioness had caught him by his nape and carried him to the Prides nursery. Wow imagine that the King of pride rock being carried to a nursery. Laugh out loud.

I protest, I protest I am not a marry man! He thought of how this felt stupid of being taken to the nursery.

Thankfully, the trip around Pride Rock to the nursery was a short one. Simba tried to get his legs under himself in time to make a smooth landing when the lioness set him down, but his forelegs were just slow enough to stand by and watch as he fell flat on his face. The lioness cooed and someone out of sight snickered, and Simba's face burned under his fur.

"You okay there, honey?" the lioness said, her bottom lip quivering with a barely repressed giggle. Simba blew out a sigh and plastered on a tight-lipped grin, so she'd hopefully get the hint and stop talking.

"Aww, you're a tough little guy, aren't you?" she gushed with a shake of her head. "All right, you run along and play now. I'll be right over here if you need me, okay, sweetie?"

After she turned around he lifted his middle paw and flipped her off. Sprung the middle claw. "Bitch" He mumbled.

Well he's sorta stuck here. Might as well get along with the other cubs. He didn't think they would care who he is or what he wanted right?

"Hi," he said casually.

"Hello," the cub closest to him replied stiffly. He was the largest and most likely the oldest, with golden-brown fur and a cocoa-colored tuft beginning to poke out over his sharp grey eyes. Behind him were another two cubs, a boy and a girl. Both looked a couple months younger than the first cub and had nearly identical blue eyes and tan fur. The only way Simba could even tell them apart was that the boy had a slightly larger tuft that hung over his brow a bit.

"Who are you and what is your purpose being here? the older cub asked. He sounded suspicious, and the two cubs behind him matched his furrowed brow and curled lip almost perfectly.

"Well…""Y'know, I was just…walking around, and I got caught." He put on a rebellious smirk and rolled his eyes for effect. "Ugh…grownups, right?"

"I meant, why are you here at Pride Rock?"

_Okay. Totally wasn't prepared for that. Crap. _"Uh…"

"Because you've never been around here before," the other cub continued. "And King Simba hasn't declared any new members of the pride or adjusted the hunting party, so you didn't come here with a rogue. So who are you?"

"I was too here!" he argued back. "I just don't come over here much, that's all."

"Because?"

"Because…I get to stay in the den."

"All day?" The older cub raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah."

"Because?"

"Because I'm…special. I don't know."

"You don't know if you're special?"

Ok what the hell this kid is the question master or something. He thought. "sigh Look, I asked my mom if I could just stay in the den while she was gone, and she said yes. And she didn't tell…whoever that was back there…"

"Kali!"

"Yeah, whatever." _Add that to the list of names I should've remembered. _"My mom didn't tell Kali, so now I'm here."

The other cub's stare was still impressively blank. "Wow."

"Yep," Simba finished with what he thought was an equally impressive glare.

"All right," he said. Simba waited for him to introduce himself, and ten seconds later he clued in on the fact that the cub wasn't going to.

"Uhhhh, So what's your name?"

"Akili," the cub said. "And they're Haraka and Baraka," he continued, as the pair behind him nodded in tandem. Simba couldn't help but notice that Akili didn't ask what his name was in return, which he found himself not minding as much as he might have normally.

But now came the difficult part: how the hell was he going to get out of here? Or barring that, how the hell could he stand another six hours in the company of The snob Brain Kid and Mario twins.

_Just act like a cub. Do what a cub would do. Goof off._

_"_So, Akili," he drawled. "How fast are you?"

"Fast?" Please elaborate." As Akili blinked.

"You think you can outrun me?" Simba smirked.

"I doubt I'll be inspired to try." "Its illogical!"

"Uh…well cant you just…do it?" Akili just rolled his stood there blankly.

Simba then remembered his childhood. Then thought of it. "Tag your…..it" Akili just left.

So Simba decided to play growl at him and was about to pin him when all Akili did was sit there and stare at him.

"Uh what are you doing?"

"Declining inclusion in your vacuous display."

Simba's Jaw dropped. "Um…..what?"

"I don't wish to be 'it."

"So…you don't want to play tag?"

"That's what I just said."

"Well…what do you want to play?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"What do _you_ mean, what do I mean by that? How do you guys play around here?"

Akili now looking and acting like Mr. Spock or Data from Star trek. "By 'play', I assume you're referring to some sort of competition involving a lot of running around for the purpose of pursuing a series of arbitrary achievements?"

"Sure, what the hell," Simba answered back curtly.

"In that case, I'm afraid I'll have to disappoint you again," he intoned. "You see, we don't exactly, as you say, _play._"

"Uhhh What do you mean by that? Simba was now slightly annoyed.

"It means we prefer to occupy our time with more refined activities," "I mean, cavorting about in mindless indulgence of hedonistic ideals…well, it's all rather childish, isn't it?" Aliki contuned.

"But…you _are_ a child," Simba replied

"Now, that's all quite relative, isn't it?" Akili countered. "Did Habari the Fourth's age keep him from leading the High grass Pride to victory at Mashamba Ya Siri?"

"Sorry Who did what now?"

"Oh, let's not waste our time with him, Akili," a new voice interjected. It was the twin on the left, the boy, Baraka. Or maybe Haraka. "He must be six months old, and he doesn't even have the most rudimentary knowledge of provincial history."

"Oh, come on…it's not like it's really that important to know…" Simba muttered, unconsciously denying the fact that he probably should've known whatever it was they were talking about, judging by all the crash courses in diplomacy he'd been rushed through after he and Nala took over from Scar.

"On the contrary, my friend," Akili chuckled. "Why, without the past we have no present, and without a through comprehension of previous-"

"Yeah, all right, I'm just gonna...stop you right there," Simba said loudly, having officially had it with this little prodigy. "You don't play. Got it. So what do you do for fun?"

Akili took the interruption in stride. "Well," he said, "this morning we were discussing classical religious doctrine in contrast with the larger metaphysical concepts of personal culpability and karmic rebalance."

Simba's jowl dropped from far from compare.

"We were going to move on to discussing the local sociopolitical state in light of King Uongo's collaboration with the Eastlands dingo packs, but _someone_ wouldn't admit that polytheism is a pedantic and parochial practice better suited to rogues and cattle than a cultivated and cultured pride such as this," Haraka (or Baraka) said bitingly. It was the same cub who had spoken before, in any case. The male one. Probably.

"And as I explained to you before, the gods existing as an concept is what ensures their persistence in our society," Akili argued back patiently, turning away from Simba entirely. "At the very least, faith in a collection of altruistic deities inspires the masses to act in accordance with those ideals the gods epitomize."

"But you're missing the greater picture of spiritual advancement! A prescribed set of ancient morals limits and conditions the leonine conscience to be a follower, not the leading force this territory requires it to be."

"Are you impending that our pride doesn't have a leader?".

"I'm saying that the one we have now doesn't seem to have the fortitude to make the necessary choices once they become apparent."

"Oh, come now," Akili said, surprisingly taking on a defensive air. "It's highly impractical to judge King Simba on what you think he would do in a situation he hasn't encountered yet."

"Well, who else is going to think about it?" the twin argued back. Simba had by now completely given up on trying to piece together which one it was. "It's not like His _High_ness has spent any time considering the formation of a competent government or a decision on social policy. And don't even get me started on wartime strategy…"

"Excuse me here. But what about his war time stogies? Are we at war with Scar or someone?

"I don't think you're giving King Simba credit where it's due."

"For overthrowing Scar? A drunk monkey could've outmaneuvered that buffoon, and quite frankly I don't know why the one we have didn't bother to try. Simba isn't any worse than Scar, but he hasn't proven yet that he's any better either."

"Now Just a Damn Minuet here I… he began to say before he caught himself. "He is not Stupid. Don't forget he has General Tojo and his friend Chumvi that helped." Simba was now yelling.

"And what can you say that can prove that?" Honestly there monkey and not much better. the twin snarled back, his patience obviously taxed with the newcomer to the nursery.

"He let you stay here," Simba replied in a low tone. "He didn't leave you and your family out in the grasslands to starve. And he didn't have to murder someone to take the throne." "Which I might add he witnessed as cub with Queen Nala."

"Well at least Scar is in that dreadful outlands." I'll give him credit for banishing him."

"It wasn't that easy with out the help of his wife and friends."

"Says who?"

"Says…"

"That's right. Says Simba," the twin concluded with a derisive hiss.

Simba was about to fight these guys when the lioness approached.

"Boys! Play nice!" she called out, but without showing any indication of getting up and enforcing her order.

"Let it go, Baraka," Akili said. Somehow, Simba was able to find a perverted sense of satisfaction in mistakenly having given the twin his sister's name in his mind. "You're grasping at reeds. Remember, the more you understand what you're talking about, the less you have to prove it to others."

"You'll have to forgive him," Akili said matter-of-factly, as if simply stating the patently asshole-ish nature of his friend made it all irrelevant. "He's got a bit too much confidence for his own good. As do we all, I suppose." He then turned to face Simba. "So, you were saying something about Scar?"

Simba got up and left. Where you going?

For a walk bub"

Simba could sense the eyes of the babysitter as he was walking . He was already plotting out a zigzagging path of escape through the foliage when he ran smack into a fuzzy, lion-shaped lump about his size.

"Ow…sorry…" the lump said. Simba blinked. That wasn't Baraka. That was…who the hell was that? It was another cub, that was for sure, a male with bright brown eyes and a yellowish-gold complexion that surprisingly looked a good deal like Simba's. Akili had been a little bigger than Simba and the twins had been a little smaller, but this cub was almost exactly his size. And he was staring at him.

"Wait, who are you?" the cub said somewhat bluntly. "Are you from another pride?"

"I'm nobody," Simba replied. "I'm just gonna go walk around now…"

"Nobody?" the cub interrupted as he stepped in front of Simba, his brow furrowed and his head cocked. "That's a weird name. Why do they call you that?"

"That's not my real name."

"Then what is it?"

"Sim…" _Shit._ "…ko. Pah. Kopa. Yeah, my name's Kopa." Actually Kopa wasn't such a bad name. Must retain that name if Nala and I ever have kids if we have kids.

"Simkopa…" the cub commented with a smirk. "That's not much better than 'nobody"

"Oh, come on…"

"Okay…hi, Chaka."

Chaka giggled. "Hi, Kopa," he said. "So where are you from, anyway?"

Simba liked this cub was much different from the others he met. He liked him as he reminded him as himself when he was a cub.

"We just got here a few days ago," Simba said.

"Wow…so you're from another pride?" "That's so cool!" Did you guys really eat your cubs if they weren't strong enough? Because that's what Nuka used to say other prides did before he went to the Outlands. I guess you weren't eaten, so you're probably pretty strong, right? 'Cause I'm pretty strong too. This one time, I pushed this giant rock into the watering hole and it made a humungous splash and everybody on the shore got _soaked_. It was awesome! Except my mom grounded me for a week and she had to eat a bunch of plants from Rafiki to make her stomach feel better, so I didn't do it again. That's my mom over there."

The cub turned away and pointed an oversized forepaw towards the lioness who had taken Simba over to the nursery. Once she noticed, she smiled and waved back at them. And for some reason, that was the point where Simba couldn't help but laugh.

"It's just…" Simba said, trying to think of how to explain. "You're just so different from the other cubs, that's all."

"Oh, you mean Akili?" he said. "Yeah, you looked like you were kinda dizzy when you ran into me. Akili's okay sometimes, but he always talks to you like you're not supposed to understand what he's saying. And Haraka's okay too, but she doesn't really ever talk to me. But Baraka's the one you gotta stay away from. He's so full of himself.

"Yeah, I kinda noticed that…" Simba added with a smirk.

"And it's not even like he's all that smart. He just uses a bunch of big words that Akili teaches him and acts like it makes him so awesome and, like, a genius and stuff. It wouldn't be so bad, except there's no one else to play with since Nuka left…"

"Well, I could play with you…" Simba suggested. He was honestly a bit surprised when he realized that he was kind of hoping Chaka would like the idea. Which he did.

"Really?" the cub nearly shouted.

"Yeah, sure," Simba said

"All right!" Chaka beamed. "But first…" Chaka smirked. "Tag! You're it!" Chaka shouted as he sprinted off, a giddy laugh echoing all around him the whole time. Simba grinned at him and chased back.

Simba was reminded on what it was like being a cub again. Simba could forget all his reconcilable as an adult and had fun for a few hours.

The evening was already well underway by the time Simba and Chaka finally returned to Pride Rock. The day was fun as it had been since he really was a cub way back when time was meaningless and no worries of duties were before him.

The journey home, however, brought forth a whole mess of conflicting emotions in Simba's mind, most of which were simple enough to have to do with reentering his old world of responsibility. Being a cub was fun. Bur Nala was more important to him.

He parted from Chaka once they reached the entrance to the den, after confirming that he'd be ready to go exploring again tomorrow at sunrise sharp. Once that was done, he started making his way up the winding path leading up to Pride Rock's summit, knowing that Nala was almost certainly up there waiting for him. There she was looking down upset.

"Hey, Nal," he whispered. Nala glanced over at him for a moment, but either couldn't keep his eyes in hers or just didn't want to.

"Nala, what's wrong?" he continued, keeping his hesitation out of his voice as much as he could. As the silence lengthened once more, he took her closest paw in both of his and squeezed.

"I thought you were going to stay put?" She mumbled without looking at him.

"I didn't mean to leave," he said. Nala please forgive me. I was captured. Fortunately no one knows who I am." Simba pleaded.

"I uh..I was at Rafiki's today."

"Is he working on the antidote?"

"He's trying, but he hasn't had any breakthroughs yet."

"Okay…sooo….."

"He…wanted to see me."

"And.."

"Well…everything is ok with me but…" Nala know locked eyes with Simba.

"You're pregnant," he said.

"I'm pregnant," she confirmed with what looked and sounded like a grimace.

Both lions blew out a long, heavy sigh, and with good reason: Simba felt as though he'd just been flattened under a thousand-pound boulder. And the funny thing was, there was a part of him that wanted to just scream with happiness. He was going to be a father!

Yeah. But he'd also be the size of a six-month-old cub. And the cub might be his child, but he could never be their father. Not like this. And Nala knew that.

"I thought I'd be happy," Nala whispered suddenly. The tears Simba hadn't witnessed before were returning again.

"Maybe we still can be," Simba countered, though even he thought it was a weak attempt. "I mean, Rafiki'll fix…this, and then we can just live out a normal life together…"

Nala smiled but then quickly frowned and both were silent. Both in depression as they stared out into the savannah.

"Hey," Simba I Love you…."

"I love you too…. I just wish we could be happy.." Not like this though."

They stayed on the summit for a few minutes longer, and then Nala got to her feet, mumbled something that sounded like "good night", and slipped away into the night. And a half-hour later, when Simba finally rose as well, he had only one singular thought trapped between his ears:

_Please fix this, Rafiki. Please, please, please find a way to make us happy again._

**Now its up to me I hope you like what you see now since its now all me.**


	6. Chapter 6 The Next day

**Now its up to me I hope you like what you see now since its now all me.**

**Chapter 6. **The Next day.

The next morning Nala awoke with Simba curled up on her stomach. He looked so cute and warm looking like that. She just had to hug him to pieces. Then Simba Woke up groggily and yawned.

"Hi." Nala whispered.

"Hi" He responded.

"So are you going to see that Chaka kid today?"

"Since I'm Still a cub I think so."

"Oh." Nala looked down.

"Whats wrong?"

"Nothing. It just I wish you were you. I mean you know an adult again."

"I know Nal. I know. Rafaki said he would have some thing for us by tomorrow.

"I hope so I cant go on living like this. Especially if since we are going to have a cub."

"We will get threw this." Hey what do you think of Kopa?"

"Kopa?" That's a nice name why?"

"That's the name I am under with the other cubs."

"Well. That works. I really like that name."

"Me too. How about if it's a boy we name him that."

"Yeah and if it's a girl well name her Kiara after my former best friend."

"Yes I like that too." Well I better be going Sweet lips don't want to keep Chaka waiting.

"You too honey. They were about to kiss when Sarafina came in.

"Sorry to break you two up but one of Scars loyalist and a Hyena have been spotted at the boarder. Kula is on her way to see the problem."

"Mom your sober." Nala grinned.

"Nala dear."

"Yes mom?"

"Shut up."

Nala rolled her eyes. "Whatever mom I'm on my way." Then turns to Simba. Sorry Honey." Now you run along and play while mama goes to work.

"Nala Shut up and go!" Simba said.

"Respect the elders. Tee-hee" Nala said as she winked and left the cave.

Simba rolled his eyes and went to go find Chaka like he promised.

As he was walking to find Chaka, Contra approached him.

"Ah my young lad there you are and all alone. Its very dangerous especially for a mute." He said in a slithery tone. "Don't play games with me boy I know you can talk."

Simba smiled. "Well you see…."

"I knew it Queen Nala lied to me and I bet Simba isn't sick either. Just then Simba's full mane grew in very fast but then diapered.

"What was that?" Contra asked.

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?" Contra was now eye to eye with him and looking mean.

"I uh…." Hey Kopa." A small voce came from behind.

"Sorry I gota go." Simba said.

"This time boy you shall but next time. I'm on to you. Contra said as walked off to find his son and then Nala.

"Thanks Chaka you saved be."

"No problem Buddy."

"So Ill race you to the watering hole."

"Your on."

And so they did and started there playing.

**Meanwhile **

Nala and her mom were running towards where Scars Loyalist were spotted and captured. Colonel Kula happened to be on the scene with Tama and Chumvi.

"Your not Simba." The loyalist snarled

"True but I am the Queen and what I say also goes on behalf of the King."

"I don't have to listen to you!"

Kula smacked the Lionesses with her claws extended as she bled. "You will respect the Queen."

"Yes you will respect me and therefore will bring the punishment granted towards the of outlanders set by Simba!" Nala barked back.

"Never!"

Just then Bluey flew in. "My Lady, an elephant is blocking the water flow again."

Then Snowy flew in. "Your Highness Someone is injured in this afternoons hunt."

Then Sweetie flew in. "Your Majesty, Contra is coming over to talk to you."

"Nala what about this outlander's punishment?" Kula asked.

"Your majesty, Your highness, Nala's head was spinning in circles as everyone was talking at the same time. She couldn't think.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" she screamed as loud as she could.

"Nala are you ok?" Sarafina asked.

"I need to…go."

"But My Lady?" Nala just ran away from everyone and just ran. Thinking How doses Simba handle this. I should be able two but I cant. She thought.

**Meanwhile back with Simba and Chaka.**

The two where playing tag. When Chaka ran into Haraka and Baraka.

"Watch it you nitwit! One of the twins said.

"I'm Sorry Baraka, I didn't mean to?"

"Well you better or I'll"

"Hey leave him alone." Simba demanded.

"Why if it isn't the dumb cub."

"That's enough or I'll the Queen deal with you personally.

"Pugh you know the Queen." Baraka said.

"Yes he dose duffis." Chaka interrupted.

"That's enough Children! "Kali barked as she caught them fighting. "especially from you Kopa.

Simba was now Pissed.

"What Ill have you know!"

"Kopa that's enough!" "Kali interrupted.

Simba then roared. And it came out like his adult roared for some reason.

Everyone was shocked that Simba could do that. "Kali was surprised but quickly got to her feet in anger.

"That's it young man. I don't know how you pulled that parlor trick of an adult roar. Especially that sounded like the King but You are in Time out for Roaring at an Adult.

"What?"

That's right Time out." "Kali grabbed Simba by his nape and put him in what seemed to be a crude playpen cage that was time out.

"You just sit there and think for what you've done." "Ill be back in 30 minuets to get you. As she left.

Simba just sat there pouting and thought how this "Kali had to be the Baby-sitting Natzi. He was thinking after this was over and he was a adult again he was going to Realign Babysitting and Timon and Pumba help with this as they knew how to better baby sitters than this monster.

**Back to where Nala was. **

Nala got out of her shock to the system she finally returned to everyone angry.

"Are you ok Nala? Kula asked.

"Alright, alright Kula you make sure the outlander is punished by making her find that pound of flesh or have her put to death. Bluey tell that elephant that if he doesn't get up I will have my best team hunting him down for dinner. Sweetie have my mom take the injured lioness to the Sick cave and Send for Rafiki. Snowy Come with me I will deal with Contra now and see what he wants."

Everyone bowed and did what was expected of them. Nala was now in rage.

**AS you can see I am making this up as I go along.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7. **

Nala was power walking to where Contra was. As she saw him he looked angry as well.

"Queen Nala You lied to me about that so called mute cub. And I believe you are lying about Simba being sick." NOW LET ME SEE HIM."

"First off your Majesty, haven't you heard of miracles. And maybe he decided to talk. Second, Simba is Sick and I don't know when he will get better but when he does he will see you for the negotiations and I don't have time to deal with you so cram it ok. Nala said in one blow.

"Tell Simba he has till tomorrow to talk to me or there will be war. My patients have run out Your Highness." Contra barked.

Nala snarled and left back for the cave to find Simba. Contra went to go find his son.

**Meanwhile**

Simba got released from Time out.

As he was leaving towards pride rock to see Nala. Chaka approached him.

"Hey sorry for what happened back there."

"Don't mention it I gotten into worse scrap like this. Like this one time Nala and I were going to the elephant graveyard when…."

"You and Queen Nala?" "And I thought you just got here?"

"I mean…" Simba had to come up with something fast. "At my former pride there was and elephant graveyard similar to yours that I got in trouble in and Queen Nala told me abut what happened to her and Simba."

"Oh that's soooo cool."

"Yup. Simba grinned.

"By the way how were able to roar like an adult like that?

"Uhh I uhhh. I don't know. I got to go." Simba said as he panicked.

"Kopa Why I don't understand."

"Uhh…Sorry. And with that Simba got up and ran off.

Simba ran and ran not knowing where he was going. He then wound up at the old crashed Bombardier. Sarafina was walking towards the plane as well since she just returned from Rafiki's with that injured lioness.

"Simba honey." She joyfully said as she saw him.

"Sarafina aren't you supposed to lead tonight's hunt?"

"Yeah I know but I helped with a lioness today so I figure I deserve a drink." Sarafina smiled.

"Well I guess so."

"Hey your still an adult even though you are trapped in a cubs body." Relax and share some beers with me." Sarafina said.

"Well…"

"Oh come on Simba I'm sure you need one."

"Your right Sarafina. Toss me a red Eagle bottle.

Sarafina tossed him a bottle and she opened one too and they drank. Well one beer led to another and it was now early evening. Now both the cub and the adult were both some what plastered. Sarafina was now unpredictable.

"Hey Simba hiccup?'

"Yeah Sarah hiccup.

"Have you ever wondered what it would be like to have sex in your state?"

"What do you mean. Simba Chuckled.

"Well currently your in a cub form so you cant get me impregnated as your body isn't mature and hasn't hit its puberty yet so it would be interesting on what its like."

"I think your right."

"Lets do it!

"Wooo!"

So that's what they experiment with as they had there drunk sex. Though even though Sarafina was bigger she seemed to enjoy it. Simba had to be on top ofcorse. It was now dark out.

"Wow that was amazing. Simba said

"You were softer than adult." Sarafina said.

"Really."

"Yeah kind of like a soft teddy bear or something.

"I Kind of imagined.

"Well I better go find my team. I'm sure there going to be pissed with me.

"Ill bet. Goodnight and good luck tonight."

"Your welcome sweetheart." Sarafina winked and left.

Simba made it back to Pride Rock and Saw Nala all worn out.

"Hi." Nala said when she saw him

"Hey you."

"How's it going.

"Why do you smell of human drink?"

"Well I had a few with your mom and was she hot."

"What?"

"Well your mom performed wonderfully even at my size.

"You made out with my mom?"

"Yes."

Nala soon went red but quickly forgave him. "Well at least she wont get pregnant.

"Yeah but today I did have some wired affects like My mane quickly growing and shrinking and my voice changed.

"Well at least you had some fun."

"Earlier today I was in so called Time out." Simba uses the quotations marks with his paws.

"You should have seen my day with all the problems I encountered.

"Yeah I can imagine.

"By the way were having elephant for dinner."

"Why is there a party or lions tournament."

"No I got angry at this one elephant who blocked of the water supply. And is known to do that." He ticked me off as he wouldn't listen."

"Nala why?"

"The pack informed me he's a known menus and didn't mind if we hunted him down."

"Well I guess that's ok."

Nala smiled. I love you when you do that."

"I do too."

"Well lets get to bed."

Yes lets." I just hope Rafiki has that antidote tomorrow.

"I do too."


	8. I'm Back

**Sorry I couldn't make this longer But I did finish. I can see how a muse can almost leave you with this Sci-Fi comedy as it is really your own imagination at work. Then again My Tailspin is doing well.**

**Chapter 8 I'm Back!**

The next morning there was chaos as Contra and San were demanding to enter the main cave. Sarabi, Sarafina, Timon, Pumba, Bluey, Lia and Kula were blocking the entrance refusing to let them in. Also other pride members were in talking amongst them selves as they all wanted to know what is true and want isn't. Was Simba a cub or not. Who was this cub Kopa?

"I Demand to see Simba this instant!" Contra barked.

"We need to see Simba or Nala right away. Were is he?" Demand a lioness.

"Is Simba Sick or not?" another lioness demanded.

"Where is that Kopa Kid that is hiding. Demanded Kali

"Is that Kopa a mute or not?" San asked.

"What's going on with Kopa?" Chaka asked

"I told you King Simba is sick and Queen Nala is sleeping as she is tired." Sarabi screamed.

"I don't believe you!" Contra returned his anger back at Sarabi.

"There not listing Timon whispered into Sarbies ear.

"Your right." Sara honey please cheek up on them and tell them what's happening. Sarafina nodded and left to go find them.

"What are you procrastinating for Sarabi?" Contra asked demandedly.

Sarafina rushed into where Simba and Nala where sleeping.

Both of them Yawned

"Whaaa What is going on? Simba Groggily said.

"Yeah I hear commotion Nala said. Nala Yawned.

There all in a panic here. Contra is demanding to see you and Nala. Sarafina quickly whispered.

"But we can't reveal what happened to me? Simba cried.

"Simba I think we better do something or will not just have war but we may lose our lives with our own pride. Nala said.

"Well I guess your right but …."

Just then Rafiki snuck into the Cave and was poking Simba.

"Glad I ound you Savvy!"

"Rafiki please tell me you have the antidote and I'm not a pirate."

"You have know idea how I found dis antidote" But here drink it quickly."

With That Simba drank the antidote in one gulp. Both Nala, Sarafina and Rafiki looked at with grins.

"Boy am I dizzy." Simba felt as he collapsed on the floor of the cave and was now out cold.

"Now what?," asked Sarafina.

"You better come out her." Yelled Sarabi's voice.

Nala rushed out to the angry mob.

"Please calm down here." Nala Roared

"Queen Nala I've had it with you are your lies. Now Bring me Simba this instant or I will have you killed and start a war." Contra shouted.

"Your Highness whereas my friend Kopa? Chaka asked

"And Why is the rum gone!" San said.

"San not now." Contra turned to his son.

Nala was about to speak when they heard a piercing roar in the back. Everyone turned to look. Just then a fully grown adult Simba emerged from the cave as mummers and whispers where coming from the crowd.

Contra's eyes open up as Simba approaches the crowd.

"Hello Everyone Hello." Simba said I know there has been rumors and talk about me being sick and such. Well I am here to make an confession." as he looks at Chaka. Rafiki steps up next to Simba as Nala moves closer to him.

"First off, I would like to thank Sarafina and Mom for Taking over while Nala and I were gone." Simba looks at his mom who nodded and smiled.

"Next now I must confess I was a cub under the name Kopa." The crowed gasped and murmured. Chaka dropped his jaw. Contra shook his head.

"Settle down Settle down." What happened was I was foolish and Nala and I broke into Rafikis tree to look for pain Killer so I wouldn't have serving pain for the border negotiations." Contra's eyes lit up.

"So it is true." Contra said.

"Yes Very I did turn into a cub by the wrong potion being ingested. Which Rafiki finally found a quick antidote."

"Why not tell the truth?" Contra asked.

"We feared you couldn't except the truth."

"Your portly right."

"Now as my experiences as a cub. I have grown to learn new things." Fun is very critical for one. But most of all is that cubs should be allowed to enjoy being young. Because it will never come again. Simba counted as he looked at Aliki and the twins.

"Also I would like to reorganize the nursery and the way baby sitting is controlled. Its too ridicules. I will discuses this after my border negations are finished. And too all My experience as a cub was most rewarding. Simba continued.

"I've learned that as a monarch you must take a deep breath and take one issue at a time and don't freak out." Nala said.

"Well that concludes what Nala and I have to say. I hope you all forgive me and Nala for what we done."

Everyone applauded and cheered. "Long Live King Simba and Queen Nala" The crowed chanted.

Contra came up to shake Simba's Paw.

Tomorrow Simba and I will negotiate the eastern border and have our peace between our prides." Contra yelled.

Everyone cheered some more.

The next morning Simba Contra and San worked out the Border negations. All was well in the pride.

Nala took a nice long bath in the watering hole as she was glad it was over.

All were Happy!

THE END

**Well there you Have it. I finsihed it. I will be doing one more Lion King Fanfic. In the meantime I am finsihing up Over Drive Icident. Feel free to read and Reivew. I would like to thank for those who have suported me. **


End file.
